Homes, offices and other places are becoming more connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, gesture, and even through natural language input such as speech.
As computing devices evolve, users are expected to rely more and more on such devices to assist them in routine tasks. Today, it is commonplace for computing devices to help people buy tickets, shop for goods and services, check the weather, find and play entertainment, and so forth. However, with the growing ubiquity of computing devices, it is not uncommon for users to have many devices, such as a smartphone, e-book reader, a tablet, a computer, an entertainment system, and so forth. One of the challenges for multi-device users is how to perform tasks effectively when working with multiple devices. Coordinating a task among multiple devices is non-trivial.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to improve coordination of user activity in a ubiquitous computing device environment.